


Of New Beginnings

by Inwiste



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Thranduil, Fluff, Good Parent Thranduil, Post-War of the Ring, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inwiste/pseuds/Inwiste
Summary: Thranduil had missed his son dearly. Legolas had missed him too. The year had taken quite a toll on both of them, but that didn't matter anymore. Legolas was home.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf & Thranduil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Of New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this super quick while listening to Bon Iver so I apologize for any mistakes. I think Thrandy would be super happy to see his son again and Legolas would be happy to see his ada, and this is what I think might have happened. I'm completely ignoring the sea-longing and all of that, so yeah. Hope you enjoy!

The day had felt like a dream. After the destruction of the ring and peace restored to Middle-Earth, he knew it would only be a matter of time until his son returned to Greenwood. A year had passed and brought the winds of change with it. Light and peace were slowly being restored to the forest, as they drove out the last of the spiders and orcs that had survived The Battle Under the Trees. It seemed the year had changed Legolas as well. 

The last time he had seen his son was when he sent Legolas as a delegate from Mirkwood to Imladris when the darkness was still growing and bringing a great worry to the kingdom. This Legolas was much lighter, brighter, and happier. They embraced when he entered the courtyard and the kingdom was quickly caught up in celebration. They celebrated into the night, but Thranduil did not stay for the entirety of the celebration. He had many things to do and he wished to retire for the night. He noted with dismay his son was nowhere to be seen, likely having already retired to his own quarters. They spoke at length earlier in the day, with Legolas promising to tell him everything the next day as they were busy now and should enjoy the moment. Bidding Galion and the others good night, the Elvenking departed. 

The walk to his quarters was short and he entered after speaking briefly with the guards, dismissing them for the night. There were elves stationed throughout the stronghold. He was not concerned. With Sauron’s forces decimated and in total disarray, he felt he could finally rest peacefully. Quickly changing and taking care of last-minute tasks before the night ended, he settled in his bed and prepared for sleep, only to hear a soft knock on his door. 

“Ada? May I come in?” He quickly sat up at the sound of Legolas’ voice and opened the door for his son. Legolas was dressed in his sleeping clothes but looked uneasy. Beckoning him to enter he closed the door behind him. “What is wrong, ion nin? Can you not sleep?” He stepped closer to his son, examining him with scrutiny. Legolas looked tired but otherwise fine. He averted his gaze from his father’s eyes and stared at the floor. 

“I know this may seem stupid and you are welcome to say no, but may I sleep here with you tonight ada?” Thranduil blinked in surprise. It had been quite some time since Legolas had slept in his bed, but he was never unwelcome. Legolas continued. “I know it sounds odd, but I need the reassurance.” Thranduil understood. “Tithen las, of course, you may. I have missed you too. Come, I was about to go to bed. 

Legolas followed silently, taking the other side of the bed and quickly lying down. Thranduil quickly joined him but sensed something was still amiss. It took only seconds to figure out. He felt the same as Legolas. This past year had been miserable for Thranduil, never knowing if Legolas was alive or dead as he traveled with the other Walkers. He longed to see his son, and Legolas had longed to see him as well. They were all they had left. But, all was right now. He gathered his son in his arms and sighed, feeling the warmth of the other elf seep into his skin. Legolas smiled against his father’s chest, finally feeling content again. His ada was here. Alive. Everything was right again. 

The pair fell asleep quickly, both with peaceful smiles on their faces. The world was right again. Father and son were reunited.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tolkien.
> 
> Ada - Dad/Father
> 
> Ion Nin - My son
> 
> Tithen Las - Little Leaf


End file.
